bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ocalić Hirako! Aizen kontra Urahara
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 平子を救え！藍染VS浦原 | romaji = Hirako wo sukue! Aizen VS Urahara | numer odcinka = 212 | rozdziały = Rozdział -98, Rozdział -97, Rozdział 314 | arc = Przeszłość | poprzedni odcinek = Zdrada! Sekretne plany Aizena | następny odcinek = Narodziny obrońcy sprawiedliwości | premieraJa = 24 marca 2009 | opening = Velonica | ending = Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ }} Ocalić Hirako! Aizen kontra Urahara jest dwieście dwunastym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin i Tessai Tsukabishi uciekają do Świata Ludzi razem ze zhollowfikowanymi kapitanami i wicekapitanami. Opis thumb|left|190px|Konfrontacja Kisuke i Tessaia z Aizenem Aizen uprzejmie pyta Kisuke i Tessaia, w czym może im pomóc. Gdy Tōsen postanawia zabić intruzów, Aizen mu tego zabrania, pomimo jego początkowego protestu. Wówczas do grupki pochodzi Shinji, ganiąc Uraharę za przyjście, na co ten zabawnie komentuje fakt, iż Hirako ma na twarzy maskę Hollowa. Kapitan 5. Oddziału odpowiada, że to raczej Kisuke powinien wiedzieć, skąd się ona wzięła. Następnie, widząc nieprzytomną Hiyori, Urahara poważnieje i milknie. thumb|right|190px|Tessai używa [[Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō]] Zapytany przez niego o to, co tu robi, Aizen bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiada, że natknął się na rannych członków ekipy prowadzącej śledztwo i próbuje im pomóc. Tym samym powoduje gniew Shinjiego. Wówczas Kisuke pyta Sōsuke, czemu kłamie; Aizen, myśląc, że ten oskarża go o oszustwo co do chęci pomocy, usiłuje odpowiedzieć, jednak Urahara każe mu nie kłamać, gdyż członkowie specjalnej drużyny nie zostali ranni, a poddani Hollowfikacji. Ignorując zdziwienie Shinjiego i Tessaia jego wiedzą, Kisuke zauważa, że teraz wszystko układa się w logiczną całość: dusze znikały bez śladu, gdyż ktoś przeprowadzał na nich eksperymenty, poddając procesowi Hollowfikacji. Urahara komentuje, że w tej sytuacji, nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, czyja to sprawka. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Aizen mówi tajemniczo, że Kisuke jednak jest takim człowiekiem, za jakiego go uważał, dodając, iż cieszy się z ich spotkania tej nocy. Następnie chce odejść razem z Ginem i Tōsenem, jednak Tessai, aby ich zatrzymać, atakuje za pomocą Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Sōsuke, nawet się nie odwracając, wykonuje Dankū, dzięki czemu powstrzymuje atak. Po zderzeniu się obu zaklęć, Tessai jest zszokowany faktem, iż wicekapitan wykonał tak silny czar bez wypowiadania inkantacji, i do tego zatrzymał jego Hadō. Kiedy dym opada, trójki zdrajców już nie ma na miejscu. thumb|left|190px|Urahara i Tessai próbują pomóc Shinjiemu Tessai przeprasza, że pozwolił im uciec, podczas gdy Kisuke zastanawia się, kim jest tak naprawdę Aizen; wówczas ich uwagę zwraca Shinji, u którego postępuje Hollowfikacja. Usiłują mu pomóc, jednak Urahara stwierdza, że proces zaszedł za daleko, by zatrzymać go w tym miejscu, na co Tsukabishi zauważa, że Kisuke najwyraźniej wie coś o tym, i prosi go o pomoc. Po chwili wahania, Urahara potwierdza, ale ostrzega, że metoda na cofnięcie Hollowfikacji jest wysoce ryzykowna. Następnie Tessai postanawia zabrać całą ósemkę do koszar 12. Oddziału, gdzie Kisuke będzie mógł im pomóc. By tego dokonać, używa zakazanych technik, za których wykorzystywanie czeka go surowa kara, Jikanteishi i Kūkanten'i. thumb|right|190px|Najpotężniejszy wynalazek Kisuke - Hōgyoku Chwilę później są już w koszarach oddziału, gdzie Kisuke wyjaśnia, że Hollowfikacja jest jednym ze sposobów na zwiększenie mocy Shinigami, oraz że stworzył kiedyś obiekt pozwalający na niwelowanie granicy pomiędzy Shinigami i Hollowami. Otwiera sejf, z którego wyjmuje mały przedmiot: jak wyjaśnia, jest to Hōgyoku - właśnie jego chce użyć, by pomóc ofiarom Aizena. Widząc obiekt, Tessai z przerażeniem wyczuwa pulsującą od niego moc, podobną do Reiatsu, oraz odnosi wrażenie, że Hōgyoku żyje i chce pochłonąć jego istnienie. Zastanawia się, po co Urahara stworzył tak niebezpieczny przedmiot. Kisuke wyjaśnia mu, że proces, którego przeprowadzenia się podejmuje, jest szalenie ryzykowny, gdyż Shinji i reszta mają tylko 20% szans na przetrwanie, ale dodaje, że jest to ich jedyna szansa na powrót do pierwotnego stanu. Rano Kisuke nagle się budzi i z przygnębieniem spostrzega, że nie udało mu się powstrzymać Hollowfikacji. Przeprasza Tessaia, że zawiódł, i wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie nagle pojawiają się Shinigami, którzy aresztują jego i Tsukabishiego. thumb|left|190px|Przesłuchanie Nieco później obaj mężczyźni, z rękami zakutymi w kajdany, stoją przed Central 46. Urahara pyta obecnych, co tu się właściwie dzieje, za co zostaje upomniany, jako że jest to przesłuchanie, a on nie ma prawa głosu. Kisuke przeprasza, a w duchu zastanawia się, o co mogą być podejrzewani. Zapytany o to, gdzie był poprzedniej nocy, odpowiada, że w lasach 6. strefy w okręgu Fugai, na co członkowie Central 46 domyślnie pytają, czy przeprowadzał tam eksperymenty związane z Hollowami. Zszokowany Urahara wysłuchuje zarzutu, według którego poprzedniej nocy zaatakował ośmiu Shinigami, by zamienić ich w Hollowy, w tym kapitana Shinjiego Hirako, po czym z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że oskarżenie go o zdradę musi być sprawką Aizena. Pyta członków Central, czy powiedział im to Sōsuke, za co ponownie zostaje upomniany, jednak, nie zważając na to, krzyczy, że za wszystkim stoi Aizen, a on sam i Tessai jedynie próbowali pomóc jego zhollowfikowanym ofiarom. Jego argumenty nie zostają wzięte na poważnie, gdyż, jak wyjaśnia jeden z osądzających, z zeznań licznych świadków jednoznacznie wynika, iż Sōsuke zeszłej nocy nie opuszczał Seireitei. thumb|right|190px|Ratunek Wówczas pojawia się posłaniec z Onmitsukidō, raportując, że w koszarach 12. Oddziału znaleziono liczne ślady eksperymentów, które miały związek z Hollowami. Po przedstawieniu tych dowodów, Centrala wydaje wyrok: Tessai, za użycie zakazanych Kidō, zostaje skazany na zamknięcie w Shugo, na 3. poziomie więzienia, natomiast Kisuke, za prowadzenie zakazanych badań, oszustwo wobec towarzyszy i doprowadzenie do ich zranienia, ma otrzymać karę pozbawienia mocy oraz dożywotniej banicji w Świecie Ludzi. Ponadto, ośmioro Shinigami, którzy zostali poddani eksperymentom, ma być traktowanych jak Hollowy. Usłyszawszy ostatnią decyzję, Urahara protestuje, jednak przerywa mu wejście do sali sądowej zamaskowanego przybysza. Kobieta, nie zważając na krzyki i ostrzeżenia członków Centrali, pokonuje atakujących ją strażników, uwalnia Kisuke i Tessaia, po czym we troje uciekają. thumb|left|190px|Kisuke, Yoruichi i Tessai przed ucieczką z Soul Society W tajemnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku, wybawicielka zdejmuje maskę - jak się okazuje, jest to Yoruichi. Kisuke dziękuje jej za ratunek, ale dziewczyna stwierdza, że i tak mu się oberwie za to, że poprzedniej nocy nie zabrał jej ze sobą. Wówczas Urahara zauważa, że leżą tu nieprzytomni Shinji, Kensei, Hacchi, Mashiro, Love, Rose, Lisa i Hiyori, na co Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że ich tu przeniosła, podobnie jak Gigai, nad którymi pracował ostatnio Kisuke. Następnie pyta go, jaki był jego plan na czarną godzinę, odkąd usłyszał o całej sprawie od Hirako, na co Urahara nieco złośliwie chwali inteligencję przyjaciółki. Wówczas prosi Tessaia, aby rzucił Jikanteishi na całą ósemkę zhollowfikowanych, po czym ustawił wokół wszystkich obecnych trzy poziomową barierę. Jak zapowiada, w ciągu 20. godzin przygotuje dla nich obu oraz ofiar Aizena Gigai, aby ukryć móc ukryć ich moce przed sensorami Soul Society. Gdy Tsukabishi zastanawia się, co będzie z Shihōin, ta uspokaja go, mówiąc, że da sobie radę. Kisuke decyduje, że udadzą się do Świata Ludzi, aby tam cofnąć proces Hollowfikacji, po czym przysięga, że na pewno tego dokona. thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi wyruszają na wojnę Wahadło powraca do właściwego biegu, zabierając nas z powrotem do znanych nam czasów. Nad sztuczną Karakurą są obecni członkowie Gotei 13. Wówczas, w magazynie Visoredów, Shinji stwierdza, że Kisuke wszystko przewidział i nie popełnił żadnego błędu, co było samo w sobie największym błędem. Dodaje, iż Visoredzi wiele zawdzięczają Uraharze - a także Aizenowi. Następnie, ośmioosobowa armia wyrusza. Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami Według Rukii, Przedstawiciel przechowuje sprzęt Shinigami. Gdy Ichigo pyta go, dlaczego trzyma Gigai u niego, Renji odpowiada, że Urahara zmuszał go do pracy w sklepie w zamian za przechowywanie sprzętu. Wówczas znajduje swoje zastępcze ciało, ale z przerażeniem zauważa, iż jest ono w różowej, falbaniastej sukience. Rukia z zakłopotaniem wyjaśnia, że kiedyś pobrudziła je curry, więc poprosiła o pomoc Ishidę. Ichigo zastanawia się, jak Uryū przerobił to ubranie na sukienkę. Występujące postaci Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * * * * Techniki Zanpakutō: * (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki